The Faery Princess
"The Faery Princess"' '''is the seventh episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. A lost faery, Princess Wisp of Faeryland, needs help to find her way home and save her kingdom from both the growing chaos of wild magic and Lady Kale's plan to rule it. The Jewel Riders must find the Desert Star Crown Jewel to deliver the faery folk from evil and return goodness to this realm. Plot One day in Faeryland, outside Avalon, Faery Princess Wisp complains about how boring her life is. All she does is tend to her father King Odeon’s magic sheep and play with her dragonette Windy. Three of the sheep — Fluffy, Stuffy, and Muffy — turned into biker sheep and rode up the Rainbow Bridge into another world after Stuffy ate a weird red jewel. Wisp has no choice but to follow them. Meanwhile, in Avalon, Tamara’s music lesson with Professor Hill is interrupted by a flock of songbirds complaining about the wild magic. At the same time, in the Great Deserts, Lady Kale's dweasels are tracking down wild magic. Kale discovers a magical disturbance and decides to check it out. Said disturbance turns out to be the biker sheep from Faeryland. Soon, Wisp appears at the Crystal Palace via Travel Trees and asks the Jewel Riders to help her find the sheep and return home. But it seems Faeryland is not on any of Queen Anya’s maps. Faeryland is a myth to humans — and Avalon is a myth to faeries. Luckily, Wisp tells the Jewel Riders that she appeared in a desert, and she describes the jewel that the magic sheep ate. The jewel might be the Desert Star Crown Jewel, so the Jewel Riders and Wisp ride out to the desert to check things out. Meanwhile, Kale leaves her dweasels with the biker sheep — one of which is having severe stomach problems — so she can check out a Wild Magic portal. The portal leads her to Faeryland, where she quickly discovers that she is like a giant to the little fairies and magic works differently there. Kale proclaims herself Queen of Fairyland and proceeds to search for the Crown Jewel. The Jewel Riders eventually find the same portal to Faeryland, and discover that Kale is uprooting tree buildings and causing havoc. Gwen and Fallon engage the witch in a magical battle, but Kale has an upper hand since she has had some time to practice the local magic. Tamara returns to Avalon. She Tamara rides on a turtle to the missing sheep. She gives an abdominal thrust to Stuffy and the sheep spits out the jewel he ate earlier. Eventually she makes her way back to Faeryland with the sheep and helps to drive Kale away. Gwen returns the jewel to the Jewel Box and Merlin appears to explain how Faeryland has been purposely left off the map because Odeon does not want to deal with humans. In the end, Odeon and Anya sign a treaty annexing Faeryland to Avalon. Original script See also * List of episodes External links * The Avalon Archive recap and analysisCategory:Episodes